


We'll Always Have Paris

by CassieIngaben



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieIngaben/pseuds/CassieIngaben
Summary: Dorian doesn't takes the whole paranoia-induced charade very seriously. To him, it’s just part of the game; an unusually protracted form of fantasy foreplay.
Relationships: Klaus von dem Eberbach/Dorian Red Gloria
Comments: 12
Kudos: 9





	We'll Always Have Paris

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isindismay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isindismay/gifts).



Dorian likes it best when they meet at the _Gare du Nord_ —both arriving by train; both of them in an elaborate disguise. Not that Dorian takes the whole paranoia-induced charade very seriously. To him, it’s just part of the game; an unusually protracted form of fantasy foreplay.

He strolls out of the Eurostar, and takes the escalator up, as if he were about to leave again. He perches on his chosen vantage point as daintily as he can—he is a middle-aged blonde woman, Paris sophistication waging a brave, hopeless battle against age. He caresses his pearls with tastefully manicured hands—he is quite proud of his disguise. 

Leaning over the parapet, Dorian watches, the slight discomfort of tinted contact lenses reminding him of the reasons for his disguise, giving him a _frisson_ of anticipation. He watches the milling crowd of holiday-makers and foreign tourists descending from the Köln-Paris TGV, playing at guessing Klaus’s disguise. What will it be this time? Dorian knows how to ignore faces, hair and clothes, and to focus on height and build. And the arms of course. It’s the height of summer, the heat rising like warm water to drown them all; even Klaus knows better than to wear long sleeves, if only not to stand out.

So, Dorian looks for strong muscled arms—arms that will hold him come dusk. He looks for a strong body—a body that will press over his at night. He looks for strong legs—legs that will push between his at dawn. Dorian watches, and waits.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2010, and for a long time I thought this was the beginning of a longer story. Now I realise that it's a vignette, and it stands on his own quite well.


End file.
